


Сорокопут

by fierce_cripple



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Crack, M/M, Obscene lexicon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 17:44:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3819304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fierce_cripple/pseuds/fierce_cripple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Языковые тонкости и сложности их применения или Пять раз, когда Гарри смутил Эггси.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сорокопут

**1\. Марш несогласных**

Гарри ждал уже не меньше получаса, сидя на небольшом диванчике в ателье. Он исчерпал все темы для разговоров с джентльменом за прилавком, он потрогал и оценил все новые ткани, он, кажется, даже посчитал все ответвления на рогах трофеев, укоризненно глазеющих на него со стен. Несколько раз он порывался поторопить новоявленного Гавейна, но потом вспоминал, сколько его возвращения пришлось ждать самому Эггси, и пристыжёно отказывался от этой идеи.  
На сорок седьмой минуте двери первой примерочной наконец открылись и явили Анвина в новом с иголочки костюме. Он сделал шаг вперёд, раскинул руки и ослепительно улыбнулся:  
– Ну, как тебе?  
Гарри потратил некоторое время на то, чтобы глаза перестали болеть от созерцания этой сияющей физиономии, потом придирчиво осмотрел Эггси с ног до головы и жестом попросил развернуться. Тот ухмыльнулся ещё шире, быстрым танцевальным движением повернувшись вокруг оси (хвастается успехами в освоении бальных танцев, маленький паршивец), звонко впечатал каблук в пол и замер, вскинув бровь. Гарри отзеркалил выражение, и Эггси, протянув что-то вроде "старый зану-у-уда", медленно развернулся снова.  
Харт не удержался от мелкой мести в ответ на "зануду". Запрокинул голову, глядя на Анвина из-под полуопущенных век, медленно, демонстративно провёл кончиком языка по губам и, добавив в голос хрипотцы, чтобы наверняка, изрёк:  
– У меня встал. И вышел.  
Эггси хлопал глазами так уморительно, что Гарри пришлось призвать всю свою выдержку, чтобы не засмеяться сразу.  
– Т-ты... Серьёзно?  
Вместо ответа Гарри сменил позу: до того он сидел, скрестив ноги, теперь расставил их и съехал по дивану чуть ниже. Лихорадочный взгляд Эггси метнулся к ширинке, потом сразу перескочил на лицо. Над его собственным лицом, кстати, нужно было ещё работать и работать, работа под прикрытием идёт рука об руку с невозмутимостью. Гарри дал себе насладиться растерянностью Гавейна, прежде чем совершенно ровно проговорить:  
– Это просто выражение, Эггси. Костюм тебе очень идёт. Мы здесь закончили?  
Гарри готов был поклясться, что услышал в свой адрес парочку особенно крепких оборотов, вставая с дивана.

**2\. Златоуст**

Мерлин и Галахад ожесточённо спорили о плане операции. Мерлин настаивал на полной анонимности, Гарри напирал на то, что имя титулованного графа поможет им быстрее разобраться с задачей, Эггси угрюмо молчал. Потом дёрнулся, ткнул пальцем в монитор под неодобрительное цыканье Мерлина и сказал:  
– Нет, ну слушайте. Мы же можем просто пойти по стандартной схеме. Молодой аристократ, изображающий отвязного парня, должно сработать. Чёрт, да я из неё информацию уже через полчаса вытяну!  
Мерлин скептически посмотрел на него поверх очков:  
– Твоими устами, Эггси…  
– Мой бы хуй, – мечтательно вклинился Гарри.  
Воцарившуюся тишину разбавляло только гудение серверов, и даже оно звучало осуждающе. Когда пауза затянулась, Гарри наконец оторвал взгляд от потолка и посмотрел на вытянувшиеся лица, ехидно улыбаясь:  
– Эггси, сомкни уста, а то я решу, что у тебя на одном из заданий проебалось чувство юмора. Это просто выражение. Продолжай, Мерлин, думаю, ты хотел в пух и прах разнести гениальное предложение нашего юного друга.  
Координатор, не сводя подозрительного взгляда с Галахада, пояснил:  
– Эта молодая особа крайне избирательна в связях. Мы не можем дать тебе несуществующий титул, а Гарри, несмотря на свою доказанную эффективность на такого рода заданиях, не подойдёт тоже – она, к сожалению, не интересуется мужчинами вдвое старше себя.  
– Так давайте я назовусь Гарри Хартом, лордом… Какой ты там лорд, Гарри?  
Мерлин и Галахад переглянулись. Харт задумчиво протянул:  
– Вообще-то, это может сработать…

**3\. Танец на трёх ногах**

Званый ужин был в самом разгаре, «Гарри Харт», помолодевший на один волшебный вечер на двадцать пять лет, кружил объект, располагающий бесценной информацией, по залу. Галахад не глядя взял бокал шампанского с подноса пробегающего мимо официанта и осмотрел гостей, отслеживая потенциальные помехи.  
Глядя на танец своего протеже, Гарри невольно залюбовался. Гимнастика оставила свой след на немного резковатых, но чётких движениях: пара двигалась по залу стремительно, Эггси танцевал будто не с девушкой, а вокруг неё. Для неё это должно было быть ошеломляюще: куда бы она ни повернулась, он уже был там. «Неплохая стратегия, – отстранённо оценил Гарри, – рассеивает внимание». Пока что всё шло более чем хорошо. Неоклассика отгремела, сменившись чем-то очень уж быстрым по темпу, и девушка мягко отстранилась от Эггси, проводя ладонью по плечу, потом по лацкану. Отлично, основа заложена. Гэри учился быстро, чувство уместности оказалось, как ни странно, врождённым, так что он, избегая подозрительного, слишком стремительного развития событий, поцеловал руку графини и позволил ей уйти. Вечер только начинался, в конце концов.  
Эггси неторопливо прошёл к Гарри и, стараясь улыбаться не слишком самодовольно, спросил:  
– Ну, как тебе?  
Гарри внезапно захотелось осадить павлина, пока из него не начали лезть замашки прошлого Ланселота, и он выбрал проверенный уже способ:  
– Превосходная техника. Твои бы ноги мне на плечи…  
Эггси удивил и тут: вместо того, чтобы покраснеть пятнами, как бывало обычно, он стремительно побледнел. Потянулся было к узлу галстука, но опустил руку обратно. От самодовольной ухмылки не осталось и следа. Наслаждаться зрелищем пришлось недолго – краем глаза Гарри увидел группу охранников, втекающую в большие двери зала. Он притянул Эггси к себе, положил ладонь ему на поясницу, другой рукой заставляя его скопировать жест. Когда пальцы Анвина оказались на рукояти пистолета, скрытого пиджаком, он наконец сумел сосредоточиться.  
– Трое на шесть часов и ещё двое на три.  
Руки почти одновременно скользнули к чужим пистолетам, и следующие десять минут ушли на прорыв за пределы особняка.  
В штабе их ждал разъярённый Мерлин.

**4\. Конец парада**

Мерлин сверлил взглядом обоих агентов по очереди, зловещую тишину в координаторской можно было бы резать ножом.  
– Скажи мне на милость, Галахад, каким образом ты проморгал своего старого знакомого в списках гостей?  
– Я не придал значения, Мерлин, Эггси вполне сойдёт за моего сына. Гарри Харт-младший. Не вижу проблемы.  
– Проблемы и не было, пока кто-то не заметил, как Гарри Харт старший смотрит на своего «сына». Ты бы ещё выебал его при всех. Какого хрена, Гарри, где твоя выдержка, не мог до дома подождать? Две недели планирования коту под хвост, а вы двое теперь вообще не сможете и близко к графине подобраться, и неизвестно, сколько она будет держаться подальше от незнакомых джентльменов. Боже, да почему я вообще должен объяснять такие элементарные вещи? Ставить меня в известность обо всех потенциальных угрозах операции – твоя блядская прямая обязанность, чёртов Гарри Харт.  
На протяжении всей тирады Мерлина Эггси усердно пытался врасти в кресло. Цвет его кожи прошёл все градации от телесного до пунцового. Он не стыдился проваленной операции, у всех бывают плохие дни. О, нет. Просто он понятия не имел, что делал Гарри и куда смотрел, пока он обрабатывал графиню.  
И вообще-то, лучше бы ему было не знать.  
Когда Мерлин наконец закончил, Гарри ответил совершенно спокойно:  
– Признаю свою вину и приношу искренние извинения. Мы можем теперь идти?  
– Ну уж нет, я ещё не разобрался с этим мелким прохвостом.  
– А он не виноват в срыве операции, это я таращился на него вместо того, чтобы следить за выходами. Уверен, у него бы всё вышло.  
– Но…  
– Мерлин.  
Мерлин перевёл взгляд с безмолвного Эггси на невозмутимого Гарри и сдался:  
– С глаз моих долой.  
Пунцового Гавейна дважды просить не пришлось, за дверь он выскочил едва ли не прыжком. Гарри нагнал его уже на полпути к лифту, дальше они шли в молчании. Стоять в кабине молча всё еще нервничающему Эггси, очевидно, показалось плохой идеей, так что он неловко засмеялся и сказал:  
– Впервые слышу, чтобы Мерлин был так тобой недоволен. Обычно все шишки мне прилетают.  
Гарри задумчиво протянул:  
– Ерунда. Это он нас ещё даже не ебал, так, концом по губам поводил, – и вышел в расходящиеся двери, пряча усмешку. – Закрой рот, не облегчай ему работу, Эггси.

**5\. Любовь – это взгляд с экрана**

– Ну что, друзья мои, которые хуже врагов, у нас новый план.  
Успокоившийся за сутки Мерлин восседал перед экранами с видом детского фокусника, даже лысина сверкала как-то довольно.  
– Вместо Джеймсов Бондов будете играть в Итанов Хантов. Ваша задача – пробраться в офис и слить нужную нам информацию с сервера, раз уж слить её с графини вы не смогли. Подробности в папках, пойдёте вдвоём, я в этот раз не буду спасать ваши задницы, так что погрузим вас в атмосферу взаимовыручки и полного взаимопонимания.  
– Ну, хоть никого не утопил, – буркнул Эггси, сразу приковав к себе внимание Мерлина.  
– Ещё одна плоская шутка по этому поводу, и следующей русалочкой для новобранцев будете Вы, мистер Анвин. Угроза бессрочная.  
– А как пошутила Амелия?  
– Шутка Амелии выбита на мемориальной доске во второй примерочной. Удачи на миссии, агенты.  
Через пять часов упакованные в чёрную одежду Галахад и Гавейн пробирались через четвёртую линию защиты сервера с информацией о том, как идут дела у отца молодой графини, работорговца по призванию. Четвёртым эшелоном была дверь в кабинет, и Эггси старательно шуровал в замке отмычкой, высунув кончик языка от усердия.  
– Как-то печально вы тихи, джентльмены, – раздался в наушниках у обоих агентов голос Мерлина. – Обычно я за вашей трескотнёй себя не слышу.  
– Просто Гавейн разлюбил меня, дорогой мой друг.  
– Да брось, я даже через брюки вижу, как он тебе сфинктером подмигивает. Кстати, почему я вижу его задницу на трансляции с твоих очков?  
Эггси сломал отмычку и сдавленно выругался, доставая вторую.  
– Гавейн, держите инструмент так, будто играете на флейте, а не на тубе.  
– Да пошли вы.  
Замок щёлкнул, поддаваясь. Всё время, пока Мерлин взламывал сервер и крал информацию, Эггси сидел, насупившись.  
– Гавейн, у Вас совершенно дивные колени, но не могли бы Вы хоть иногда осматриваться на предмет внешних угроз?  
Эггси впервые показалось, что есть задачи труднее спасения мира. Например, не транслировать Мерлину задницу Галахада. Исключительно справедливости ради, ничего такого. Блядь.

**+1**

«Предпочтения объекта включают в себя мужчин не старше двадцати пяти лет... »  
– Ну и дура, – заявил Эггси, заглядывая через плечо Гарри в отчёт.  
– Вот поэтому, Гэри, отчёты пишу я.  
– Почему «поэтому»?  
– Джентльмену не пристало выносить оценочных суждений о леди и других джентльменах.  
– Да брось, тебе нравится, когда я тебя оцениваю, потому что я оцениваю тебя пиздецки высоко. Да ты тот ещё самовлюблённый индюк, серьёзно.  
Гарри отодвинулся от стола и повернулся в кресле к Анвину. Тот уже переоделся в привычную ему одежду и принял душ, вода капала с мокрых волос, оставляя тёмные пятна на белой футболке. Эггси надул пузырь из жвачки, тот лопнул, повисая на губах, и он быстро собрал его зубами и языком. Гарри поморщился:  
– Тебе что, рот нечем занять?  
– Ах-ха. Есть идеи?  
– Ну так, парочка найдётся.  
– И сколько из них включают в себя твой хуй?  
– Процентов девяносто. Что скажешь?  
– Один раз не пидорас.  
Эггси придавил жвачку большим пальцем прямо к листу с отчётом, в самую середину, а потом одним слитным движением опустился на колени перед креслом, кладя руки на бёдра Харта.  
– Гарри?  
– Да?  
– Сними очки.

**Author's Note:**

> Исполнение на КРВ, тур первый, задание – "Это просто выражение". 2 место в голосовании по первому туру.


End file.
